


my baby!

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, wooyan is cute fuck u all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: So Wooseok goes with, “My baby,” instead, just to add that little flair, and he leans over the counter to see the guy try his absolute best not to crush the poor cup in his hands as he scrawls out the words in black ink.or the one where yanan is cute but nameless and wooseok really just wants to know yanan’s name





	my baby!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i thought of this while watching baby driver last night so big thanks to my buddy kenmiauw for always listening to every tiny random idea i come up with and also for suggesting that wooyan would suit this and that wooseok would just _have_ to be the annoying customer... also i started writing this at like 6am so its not Much but there isn’t enough wooyan in the world so ! here you go  <3

Wooseok has come to the exact same coffee shop, at the exact same time, on the exact same day of the week for the past couple of months, he’d say, and he still has no idea what the cute barista’s name is.

He figures that’s fair, since said cute barista doesn’t know _his_ name either, but really, weren’t these people supposed to have name tags? Strictly for customer feedback purposes, of course. Not that Wooseok wants to ask him out to dinner or lunch or literally anything other than coffee, and it would be a little difficult to do that if he didn’t have a name to call him by and-

 _Whatever._ He should have a name tag. But, you know, maybe he’s new. Maybe they ran out of name tags. Maybe the guy just doesn’t have a name.

He’s hoping it’s not that last one. Just because.

And like every other time that he’s walked up to the counter, flashing his most dashing grin, the cute barista makes a rather not-cute face at him, muttering something crude under his breath that sounds a lot like, “Not this fucking guy again.”

Wooseok is hurt. Really. That wounds him.

“One regular black coffee,” the barista drones out, Wooseok’s order already memorised by now, his fingers already tapping at the screen in front of him. “Extra sugar.”

As soon as Wooseok hands him the money, he arches an eyebrow, tilts his silver head – did he change his hair? Wooseok could swear it was a shade of blonde last week – and he asks, “What’s your name today, hmm?”

Like he’d said, to Mister Cute No-Name Barista, Wooseok doesn’t have a name either, or at least, not a real one. Ever since the first time he’d come in here, he’d given the guy an array of pet names as his name, from honey to angel to even buttercup, just to see the pretty flush on his face whenever he called the names out when Wooseok’s order was up.

To be fair, it had started as an accident. Wooseok had only wanted to ask for extra sugar in his coffee, but as soon as the barista looked at him with doe eyes and pouted lips, his endearingly confused voice asking, “Your name is ‘sugar’?” Wooseok just couldn’t help himself.

And once he’d seen the way his cheeks turned a red so bright that it almost matched his apron as he stuttered out a shy, “S-Sugar!” Wooseok just couldn’t help himself again and again and again.

Still, he’s been keeping this silly game up for a hell of a lot longer than he’d originally planned to, and Wooseok’s running out of pet names to use. And he knows all it takes is a quick Google search to find something better than ‘pookie’, but he doesn’t really have the time nor energy for that.

He’d personally liked ‘baby’, just because the way the barista’s voice pitched up a notch when he said it was pretty fucking adorable, but it’d be no fun to use the same name twice.

So Wooseok goes with, “My baby,” instead, just to add that little flair, and he leans over the counter to see the guy try his absolute best not to crush the poor cup in his hands as he scrawls out the words in black ink.

He has nice hands, Wooseok notices. He wonders what it’d be like to hold them.

“I’ll be over there,” Wooseok tells him with a click of his tongue, before he moves over to sit down, toying with his phone while he waits.

It doesn’t take long before his order is ready, it’s just a plain cup of coffee after all, and Wooseok is up as soon as he hears that adorable voice call out, “My baby!”

He makes a show of skipping up to the collection counter, answering a rather dramatic, “Thank you, my sweetheart,” as he reaches for the cup and-

The barista refuses to let go of it, tugging the cup _and_ Wooseok in close, and Wooseok is tall, very tall, but so is this guy, and they’re only an inch or two away from being caught lips-to-lips. Not that Wooseok would mind. Not at all.

“Are you ever going to tell me what your real name is?” is what he asks, and he sounds so serious about it that it almost makes Wooseok laugh.

See, he _has_ considered the fact that he can’t do this forever, that he’ll have to give up his real name someday, that this guy might just call his boss on him and get him kicked out of the store, but he won’t give in that easily.

So Wooseok widens his eyes, juts out his lips, mirroring the cute boy’s innocent expression from that first day, and he whispers, “Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine.”

 _A-ha!_  There’s that blush that he’s been waiting for, pink warmth spreading from cheek to cheek, making the tips of his ears burn bright too, and _damn,_ Wooseok really wants to kiss him.

But instead, he takes his coffee, turns around and he says, “See you next week!”

—

The next time Wooseok comes in, at the exact same time, on the exact same day of the week, the cute barista’s got a flimsy name tag pinned to his apron, block letters spelling out, ‘YANAN.’

So he _does_ have a name.

And when he types in Wooseok’s order, takes the money from his hand, holds the cup and his marker up with an expectant look on his face, Wooseok can’t help but say, “My name is Wooseok.”

If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Yanan almost smiled.

Wooseok hears Yanan call out, “Wooseok! Coffee’s ready!” and sure, it isn’t as nice as being called baby, and definitely not as nice as being called _his_ baby. But he’s got a touch of a foreign accent when he pronounces Wooseok’s name, and that’s pretty fucking adorable too.

Yanan is still flustered when Wooseok comes over to pick up his order, fair cheeks turning rosy once again, and Wooseok has no idea why. It’s not like he’d made him call him ‘gumdrop’ or something this time. But then, he catches a glimpse of the cup, his name neatly written out, with a phone number and a, _‘not-coffee date sometime?’_ under it, and he feels his face split in that winning grin of his.

“Thanks, Yanan,” Wooseok says, sending him a quick wink as he takes his cup, tipping it towards him in a goodbye. “I’ll call you.”

And _ah,_ now Yanan definitely smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
